Things aren't always as they seem A JS story
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: Chapter 2 is up and running Im pleased to say! R&R as always-this is getting good, hehe! Jareth is so sexy when he's being evil.lol! Next chapter-Sarah is in deep poop
1. Default Chapter

Heya all! I have now invaded yet ANOTHER place on FF.NET, you see me lots of other places so I thought-'well I'm gonna do the Labyrinth now as well!' so here I is!  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Title: Things aren't always as they seem.  
  
Author: The Shinonbiyoru a.k.a Katania Ella Morri!  
  
Email: FallenAngelMorri@aol.com  
  
Url:  
  
Rating: NC-17 BIG style! I like graphica so if that scares you-GO AWAY! lol.  
  
Summary: Basically I HATE the way Jareth is so OOC in fics-I like him evil. It's the best way, he's so.sexy that way, lol! But then again he loves Sarah but doesn't like to admit that, even to the 'lost recesses of his mind.' I love that sentence.Hehee! But anyway-Sarah, a few years after her ordeal, has started to write books, she is also an artist and so she illustrates what she writes about. She has discovered she has talent, but where is she getting her inspiration from exactly? Wait and see!  
  
Chapters: AS MANY AS I CAAAN!  
  
WARNINGS: VERY graphic material in this, but there IS plot! I hate PWP sometimes, it annoys me. Mind you I did write a HP fic like that-Hehee. Also PLEASE excuse me if you read some 'foreign' words, we come from a VERY English background and some words are proper OLD English! lol. If there are some words you don't follow then please say so-don't suffer in silence!  
  
\/\/\/\/ Depicts change in person ~~~~ Depicts a time 'jump.' **** Depicts end in author notes or end of chapter. :: :: Depicts thoughts. Please also check out my profile and if you like HP fics then go to the link specified on there. PLEASE R&R and tell me if you like it-and if not TELL me why, I can't be bothered with close-minded criticism if your not willing to explain WHY you don't like it in the first place. Thanks for reading, now on with the show!  
  
Huggles *~Shin~*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Winter had come quite quickly, all the trees had become bland and lifeless once again, the animals had hibernated and the birds had flown south. The snow was heavily laden on the ground, and it's white and pure appeal didn't disguise how damned cold it was though! It may look like fluffy mashed potato but it froze you to the bone, potatoes never did that. Someone sat alone in a room, sniffling miserably, it was colder in her apartment she was sure, you'd think with the money she'd earned she could at least afford proper heating, or a few more fluffy blankets at least. Sarah Williams sat on her chair shivering slightly, she had made sure all the windows were closed and there were no drafts coming through underneath the doors because she had invested in 'snakes,' draft excluders were there technical names but she had always known them as such. She had used to think they were real snakes when she was little, he father had used to say- she stopped there. Her father, the 'lovely' man had turfed her out, of course it had been mostly Karen's doing, but still-her own father! He hadn't even looked at her when Karen was yelling at Sarah, he had remained staring resolutely at the floor as if he were taking real interest in the carpet. Sarah gritted her teeth in anger and began the counting process she was taught to calm herself down.1,2,3,4,5,6-it wasn't helping any.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Upon his mottled throne the King of Goblins sat in an almost bored manner, he stared resolutely out of the window and wished that he could have snow. Of course he COULD have it, all he had to do was think about it and then he could change the weather around that part of his domain-but it wasn't the same. Experiencing something and MAKING it was different, it was like if someone made you dinner-it tasted great, and if you made it yourself-it tasted crap. (AN: Or it is in MY case) He sighed abruptly, disturbing a few dozing Goblins with the noise, he didn't care though, and he had been watching someone for a while through one of his many conjured crystals and had decided he wanted to go aboveworld once again.  
Jareth gazed around with those strange, yet beautiful eyes, surveying all he owned. It wasn't much inside, Goblin's littered his palace and he had to stop himself from kicking more than one each hour-he was trying to cut down. It was a bit like smoking, a habit, but unlike smoking he didn't get cancer-he got scuffed boots from where he booted one of the hard- skinned creatures. And Jareth didn't want to have scuffed boots-oh no, how could he strike peril into the hearts of those whom he came across if he looked like a ragamuffin? He prided himself on his kempt apparel, he was- after all-a king.  
With a shake of his blonde/silver head Jareth began to transform, the process didn't hurt, after all- Fae-had kin-spirits, animals that they were attached to in a way that one may be attached to a limb. Jareth felt the familiar 'tug' and he finally turned into an owl. Beautiful, he loved this form, he spent many hours hovering over his Labyrinth in his new-form, One thing he could be proud of-with the exception of his polished boots. He loved the way the Labyrinth ensnared it's victims-Jareth was sadistically clever and it brought him joy to watch people suffer-especially one person in particular.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Sarah stood finally, after a few hours of scribbling, throwing away, burning and swearing she had compiled another 'plan' for a book. She hadn't yet got a title, usually when authors try to think of titles-it doesn't happen-it's as if there's a block in your head and there's something hidden behind it. Sarah was no exception, the drawings were easy, it's just the 'story' itself that was disturbing her, she had it pretty much mapped out and now all she had to do was search for inspiration to start her writing. You had to get into a rhythm to write, then once that took over you were fine-until-dreaded writers block took over. The scum of the writer world! It came and stole your idea's and forced you to forget what you were doing, ::like the peach:: Sarah's mind whispered rebelliously. She had tried to train her thoughts away from that area of her head! Sometimes she felt like whacking herself on the head, in hope her brain would fall out so she could take the pieces she didn't need-or want to remember-out.  
::But it's not that simple, is it? You still remember them.you still remember HIM:: She seriously was thinking about getting a rolling pin now and inflicting some damage! She thought that maybe being admitted somewhere wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all she HAD been having the strangest dreams, ::About that guy again!:: Why did her brain have to have a mind of it's own? ::Hah!:: "Pun was NOT intended!" she cried, talking to herself.first sign of madness, or was it the second? Anyway it felt like she should be in stage 7 of madness now! She had to stop dreaming about disturbing things, granted her inspiration came from them, granted it made her a lot of money, granted she got to have sex with someone very nice in the dream and-::you admitted you like him!:: "I SO want to knock myself out!!!"  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
If he could have grinned maliciously, he would have, but having a beak there is a liiittle amount of trouble that come with that urge. He had been sat on the branch for a while, in the snow. He liked snow, he also liked hurting people. It was the same for him-snow and people in danger, if he were on a couch talking to a psychiatrist he would have made an interesting case-before they carted him off to the loony-bin that is. He had felt an almost insane amount of pleasure at finding himself here and not just because of the snow. He had landed outside of a dingy little apartment, watching through a dingy little window, at a beautiful girl slouched over a few pieces of paper-asleep. It was easy for a bird to sleep upright but he wondered how she did it-the she that had solved his Labyrinth. He had been drawn here, even in owl form with the best navigating system known he had still been brought here. Outside Sarah William's window.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hiya guys! Sorry about the shortness of the chappie but I always do the first one short to see if it's worth me carrying on because people might not like my style of writing. I won the 'summer contest' for characterisation of some HP characters and 'witty writing' is one thing I cherish! If you can't laugh then why live?  
  
PLEASE review because it helps ME as well. I need to know what you don't like e.t.c. Well Buh bye for now all!  
  
Words: Kempt= Clean tidy and well looked after.  
  
*~Shin/Kat~* 


	2. Chapter 1:And so it beginsagain

Hey all!!! Thanks for my first reviews-I need to get the feel of what people like so I can write better. I've also sat and watched Labyrinth like 5 times today! I realise really how GOD-DAMNED sexy that bloody man is. I like Alan Rickman also. Kinda an older man fetish I guess I have. Ok at the end are the Thanks' and things-now on we go! A bit more going on in this chapter. Also I noticed this other writer doing this 'Sarah is a writer' fic.hmmm.not too pleased but then again I can't say much.  
  
\/\/\/\/ Depicts change in person ~~~~ Depicts a time 'jump.' **** Depicts end in author notes or end of chapter. :: :: Depicts thoughts. Please also check out my profile and if you like HP fics then go to the link specified on there. PLEASE R&R and tell me if you like it-and if not TELL me why, I can't be bothered with close-minded criticism if your not willing to explain WHY you don't like it in the first place. Thanks for reading, now on with the show!  
  
Oh and disclaimer since I forgot it-DAMN!  
  
I don't own Bowie that's true,  
  
But that's ok 'cause neither do you,  
  
Don't sue my ass 'cause that aint funny,  
  
I'll just go crying to my mummy.  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins.again.  
  
He HATED snow.with a vengeance now. He may have liked it before-but before it didn't freeze your talons and make your feathers spring icicles! He shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. He couldn't wait for long here, he was going to freeze to death-it would be different if he were a snowy owl, but he was just a simple barn albeit a human one. The girl was still asleep and he was pissed off with waiting, he decided against changing into human form because he was sure he would freeze quicker that way-how he longed for a fire! And as if things couldn't get any worse he heard a noise behind him and he twisted his head around and was greeted with a snowflake in the eye-ow! The owl held itself in an indignant way and refused to get upset over the snowflake. He amused himself instead with thoughts of evil-yet sweet- revenge. Repetition was one thing to the Goblin King-he couldn't abide it. He hated the thought of it. LOATHED it, he-I think you get the idea. That was until now, he could think of nothing better than to swoop in there and grasp the girl and make her do the Labyrinth again.only this time it would be different.VERY different, if she wanted a story she'd have one-through her experiences. Waiting had taken its toll and now he decided to make his presence known-now!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The dream consisted of many people-once again- all in a ballroom, they were whirling around and making her feel dizzy and sick. She had hoped that when she fell asleep inspiration would come once again. It didn't. It had stopped coming around a week ago and had yet to return. Sarah had spent ages of thinking and that in itself was a loss-the more you thought about writing, the less you actually did. It was a 'spur of the moment' thing. She had sat for hours pondering and ignoring her phone, which kept ringing. The noise was becoming annoying and so she had it disconnected-her editor was not pleased when the line he was ringing appeared to be dead. Sarah HAD written plans for her story-she never did one without writing a plan.although she could never find it! Sarah was not religious, but she did believe that there was a god. The god was responsible for 'Great idea's that are written down then lost." She had written notes on her story and they had gone missing each time, she had gotten frustrated and walked away from her now messy desk and had not returned until later. The notes had appeared, though they were not HER notes, she had read through them carefully and frowned-who had done them? Why were they concerned about her story and how she told it? She also realized that this was the time to get a burglar alarm fitted-this was also the reason why Jareth nearly died.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The Goblin King had flown to the back door and transformed, he had walked up the steps and tried the door-breaking and entering were not his thing usually, but he had to get in somehow. He had experience with trying 'windows' and had almost snapped his beak when he realized that it wasn't open after all. He had a similar nasty shock when a blue light came on and began making a high pitched bleep that lasted for a while. Was it a warning? He stalked the light like a panther and it made the same noise every time he moved-it fell silent when he was still.  
Cocking his head to the side and ignoring the whistling the wind made in his ear Jareth frowned at the contraption-true he was not of this world but he could notice something harmless when he saw it. He had also seen this type of material before on Sarah's gift she gave to Hoggle (A/N: the bracelet.) "Placstik?" he said to himself, "I am not frightened by something placstik!" He walked up to the thing and threw the crystal he had been rolling in his had at it. The alarm was silenced but still made the blue light, Jareth grinned to himself but jumped when he heard a voice he hadn't heard from in a while. "If it's those fucking kids again I'll shove my foot up they're asses! I really mean it this time!"  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sarah had chosen to ignore the noise for the first time, but now it wouldn't abate-and it was getting to her. She had gotten it as protection-NOT as a means for the local 'yob's' to wake her up with. She growled to herself and decided to shun the idea of negotiation this time, she grabbed her baseball bat instead. The heavy wood felt good within her hands and she swung it once for affect, ~swish~ she liked the sound-she'd like it even more if it was bonking one of those kids on the heads while it was making the noise. She opened her door and trundled down the stairs. She had long since given up being afraid of the kids-one look from her in 'that' mood and they would run crying to they're mothers.again.  
When she had reached the bottom of her stairs Sarah stopped to check that the front door was locked and she smiled as she heard the handle resist an attempt to open it without the key. It was the back door that they had came to this time-they were getting braver by the week.little bastards. She went to the door and looked through the 'peep-hole' inserted into it and sighed when she saw no one was there. ::They must've gone then:: she turned to go back up the hall to her stairs when the alarm went off again-"For fuck's sake!" she raced to the door again-still nothing.  
Sarah breathed in and opened the door in a flurry of anger and yelled, "Show yourself!" she swished the bat in her hands, "if you don't you're a god-damned coward. Or cowards, depending on how many of your little 'friends' you've got with you this time." ::Is angering them really a good idea?:: Sarah faltered in her menacing swing and nearly toppled, damned brain was right, but she didn't care-this was HER home and no-one was scaring her in it! "I dare you to come in here and-"  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The cue was right on time and the voice popped into hearing range, she had invited him in-in a fashion-and now was his chance to take it and enter her house. The King waved a hand above his head and glitter sprinkled from his hand from nowhere and he began to feel the tingling sensation again. He moved from the tree he was hiding behind and began to close in on her. He walked past her unseen and was pleased as she shivered at the close proximity of him, even if she didn't know he was there. She was standing looking through the door which he had came through but a moment ago-of course his magic held for a few moments and he was allowed to creep invisibly past hr until he faced her back. Her well shaped bottom had her slip of nightwear clung to it, almost like a second skin. Her hair trailed down her back in lustrous waves of darkness and he could see the light from the lamp outside cling to the curves of her body through her attire. He felt the familiar stirring in his groin once again but held the reins of his control hard as he spoke to her back, "Hello Sarah! Glad we could meet again." His voice must have scared her because she jumped a little, then stiffened. He was going to enjoy this little episode.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
That voice cut through her like shrapnel, she spun and dropped her bat at the sight of his regal attire once again, she knew it was him of course-his voice was etched into her mind forever. He was wearing a black jacket with a golden feather upon the breast of it. The feather had a single jewel in it-the color of an amethyst. Under the jacket was a white poets shirt with lace that flowed from his neck to his mid waist where the coat was fastened with a button. His pendant-as always-was fastened about his neck and draped down upon his chest that was shown by a few buttons that were parted on his shirt. His blonde locks were loose about his face as always and the hint of magic crackled about him-as well as the glitter. His tight black trousers had a disturbing affect on her as she gazed at his groin, she felt the heat rise in her and met his gaze for the first time, they were right in front of her now-as was all of him. She could feel the heat from his body resonating from him in sensual waves. But it was what she saw in his eyes that had frightened her beyond belief- "Ah.shit," was the last thing that sprung from her lips as his hand closed over the back of her neck, pinching her pressure point and making her eyes roll in her head. Jareth looked down at the fallen girl-no, woman-and decided that this was going to be a 'piece of cake.'  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sarah's dreams had taken over as the weightless feeling began to seep over her, her thought's were rapid and irrational. She was walking down a cold and dark corridor into a room-she had no control over her legs in this dream and she found herself in a large library. The books were all dusty and hard to make out but as she took a peek at one of the covers on the books she found that it said something that made her dream-blood run cold.'The inner maze.'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
LoneWolf-Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it so far-I just hope it gets better ^.^  
  
Ice faerie-Will do! But give me time I have little access to the comp but I shall finish this even if it kills me! I'll do it for Bowie! (Militant face on her as she says this.)  
  
If-666-Glad you agree! I didn't want him to be a pansy ass,lol. He may still have to get with Sarah but I didn't say I would be nice about it (cue evil laugh) MWAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAH.haha.anyone got a strepsil?  
  
Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3 coming out next week (god I sound like a cheap commercial!) Hope all of this is ok for now as I am going to do small chapter but they are going to be frequent! Thanks all who read this- even the lurkers who keep shtum!lol.  
  
~Katania/Shin~ 


End file.
